Whoops!
by Jack64
Summary: What was supposed to be a normal shower after a job on Macbeth, turns into an evening Fox and a certain Cerinian vixen will never forget.


**x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Heyo! Here's one of the one shots I promised to be working on and delivering here and now. Blackbear is a talented artist over on Deviant art who has been working hard on a comic for Star Fox Adventures as a retelling. He's a great guy who does amazing work. His retelling of Adventures thus far is amazing. You should go give him a look up when you're done here! That being said, this was a story I worked on with BB's permission and am posting it here and over on AO3. I would link to the image itself this is based off of, but if you go to his FA page "The Other Black Bear" it's titled just like this is.**

**Anyways! On to the story, enjoy!**

**x-x-x-x**

Whoops!

A drawn-out sigh tore from Fox McCloud's snout. One full of contentment and joy as the rushing hot water washed away every care and fear away. The auburn vulpine could feel his muscles relaxing as the soothing liquid did what it was supposed to do. His body ached and fur had become matted with the blood of a dozen or so of Wolf's men, including Wolf himself. What had been a routine stop on Macbeth to pick up some supplies, turned into an ambush. The surprise attack led to an all-out air and land battle between Sargasso pirates, Macbeth Planetary Security Services, and Star Fox.

It had been a tough fight, but everyone made it back home! Those that returned included their newest member who cut her teeth against the goon squad. Everyone had been worried Krystal might not be up to the task considering she had been in a crash course of training for almost a year. However, the Cerinian vixen proved her mettle well beyond the team's expectations. A bit rough in some places for sure, but nothing time wouldn't take care of.

It turned out that his instincts about her were paying off. Krystal seemed to be able to anticipate the needs of the team before they even said them, though that was likely the telepathy at play. Still, she was a boon to all of them.

_And a damn beautiful vixen at that…_

Fox shook that thought out of his head. If she caught wind of that, it might well start an incident. One that he didn't want to deal with.

Fox's ears swiveled as he caught the sounds of steps behind the nearby wall that blinded anyone from poking in Fox let a grin spread across his face. Falco was always trying to sneak in and pop him with a rat tail. The bite of a wet towel was not a pleasant thing. Thankfully, Falco had only gotten him once. Since then, Fox always kept himself on alert and became readied. He kept the shower on and silently stepped towards the entrance. The tod pulled his own towel off the rack to wet it and then coil it up tightly.

Fox's muscles were taught in anticipation. His breathing was slow until he began to taunt and round the corner.

"Falco! So help me if you sneak up and pop me I'll-I-I… I'll say; I'm so sorry…"

There before his very eyes was the same vixen he'd just been thinking of, back up against the wall with a towel clinging to her body. Her mortified expression telling the tod across from her everything he needed to know.

And what an eye full it was or would be if her current internal thoughts weren't panicky screaming! Though her mind would calm slightly as she saw Fox's expression shift from a cheeky teenage boy, to one of regret and his own chagrin.

"Uhhhhh... I have no idea what to do here…"

At first, she thought to shoo him away, but it seemed the tod was far ahead of her.

Fox decided it was best to retreat before he made an ass of himself. Though the blush on his cheeks was a clear indicator he liked what he saw even if he was bashful about it. Those triangles atop his head flicked back before he withdrew into the stall to resume his shower. Not to mention he had to do everything to make a certain part of his anatomy obey his will and not to embarrass himself further.

Outside of the shower, Krystal let out a shuddering nervous breath. The blush on her cheeks became obvious as her captain fled into the shower.

_Bloody hell that was close! He almost caught me peeking!_

The rush of the moment finally passed with her pulse calming. The wry little vixen let a smirk play at her lips. Katt certainly had not been wrong about the goods. She had finally gotten a look at the tod she'd been crushing on since Sauria, and damn was Katt's phrase on the credit, "All that and a bag of chips!" Fox's body was rife with strong muscle, but not like a bodybuilder He was more athletic and built for speed rather than raw power, though she had witnessed him lifting plenty of heavy objects. His looks combined with his attitudes made him one in a million. One moment he was in control and sure of himself. Then the next he would be quiet and reserved. Whenever they were alone, Fox would often alternate. It was as though he had no idea what to do.

Fox had seemed so confident and playful up until he saw it was her and then clammed up tighter than an Aquas shellfish! It was adorable! Granted, she had been terrified at the prospect of being caught! However, it seemed he had been none the wiser which was much to her relief. Krystal let out a sigh as she made her way down to another shower stall farther from Fox. Only to pause as she began to pick up some distressed signals from the handsome vulpine down the way.

Meanwhile, Fox had his head leaned against the metal wall of the Great Fox's bulkhead and was repeatedly tapping his head to it. The auburn vulpine ashamed and clearly mortified that he had seen his newest teammate in the buff. That image would likely be burned in his mind for the rest of his life! And it wasn't a bad one by any stretch of the imagination! It was just so sudden and he would have liked to know her more before such a thing happened! In his frustration Fox began to whisper to himself, "That was perfect. Just fuckin perfect, 'I don't know what to do here.', you sounded like a tool in front of her. Goddamn it, McCloud..."

Several minutes would pass before a sudden gentle tingle ran down his spine. It was an indicator that Krystal wanted to tell him something and only he could ever hear it.

_Come to my room later, we should talk._

Fox's eyes nearly leaped from his skull. It wasn't the message itself that had him reacting in such a way. It was the tone. It was playful, flirty, salacious even.

_Oh, sweet Krazoa… I hope she isn't pulling my leg._

Not a split second later, a second message came through.

_Would I ever do that to you, Foxy?_

That last bit was like a purr mixed with gentle silk rubbing across the contours of his consciousness. It made him shudder and press into the wall with a quiet murmur in his throat before he responded.

_I… I'll be there after I shower and get dressed, see you soon Krys._

Fox's heart was about to explode with joy and excitement! She wasn't mad at him! And if that tone within his mind combined warm flowing emotions he could feel were any indication, it was something really, really, good!

_I hope anyways!_

The longest half hour of McCloud's life would pass after the shower. His body tingled in anticipation at what lay ahead as he stood outside Krystal's door.

A long minute passed and just as Fox went to knock on the door, it slid open with a hiss, the gentle voice of his angel flitted lovingly on the air, almost cupping his chin with words alone,

"Come on in, Foxy," She crooned.

Inside was dark. The panels along the outer hall were offline, no light got through from outside and there was no imagery. Naught but stark darkness, himself, and an alien telepath.

"Krys," he spoke nervously, "Where are you?"

A playful giggle filtered through his ears and those orange triangles atop his head swiveled to where he thought the vixen lay in wait.

"I'm around," replied the vixen teasingly. "Can you find me?"

Fox knew about Krystal's penchant for games, she liked to toy and play around. Though the situation he found himself in was much, much different. Her tone was flirtatious, embracing, she seemed to be everywhere around him all at once. Her touch on his chin, the vixen's scent in his mind as if she were standing right before him.

Fox's heart raced with boundless excitement. The vixen seemed to taunt him and tease him with her presence without even being able to see her in the pitch black of the room. Without a source of light, their natural low light vision was not able to function.

_Then how is she able to see me?_

"Magic, of course~," Came the aloof vixen's voice to his right. For the briefest of seconds, Fox swore he could feel Krystal's breath upon his snout. Yet she was gone as he tried to reach out and catch her.

It was both infuriating and a joy simultaneously. The hunt was on.

"Is this some Cerinian thing?"

The vixen giggled sweetly in reply, "Perhaps... catch me and find out, Fox."

"Hard to catch you if I can't see you, y'know?" Rebutted the tod.

Once more he could practically hear the hidden vixen's smile, "Don't trust your eyes, Fox, just like on Sauria. Trust in what you feel, trust in your mind, your instincts."

_Yeah… this is definitely a Cerinian thing._

The tod flicked his tail and closed his eyes. While it served little other than to further enhance the darkness around him, it did allow him to focus. A soothing calm filled Fox's mind as he began to listen to the quarters around him. No sound came until he caught the faintest whisper of cloth. The gentle breathing of two vulpines. The very same sensations that filled his mind from before when Krystal left him the messages were now building in his mind.

Only this time, he was using them to focus on the elusive vixen.

He could almost see her outline through his lids. Fox found the sensation almost like a strange form of radar, or perhaps sonar? Regardless, his mind honed in on the vixen in the dark and followed her in the shadows. With each passing moment, his mind sharpened and her presence along with the room became more defined.

By the time he was upon her, he could see her brilliant smile. The soft azure and snow white fur upon her body…

_She's naked!_

Fox's heart raced at the realization. His mind reeled at the implications,

"Go on Foxy, I'm right here."

What was he to do? Deny her what they both knew the other wanted? She likely had been picking up on his thoughts of her for some time, and his behavior around her didn't do much to help either.

_Screw it… roll the dice._

"That's my bold hero," she cooed.

Fox reached out into the abyss and wrapped the vixen in his arms, pulling her tight to his form and the pair embraced. Not a heartbeat passed as suddenly Fox felt a tender pair of lips form to the contours of his own followed by the wanting growl from the object of his affections.

The tod was not one to hesitate. Once he was in the moment, and what he was involved in then and there was no exception.

Fox gingerly let his tongue free from between his lips and pushed past into Krystal's own snout. Both foxes embraced one another in every respect with tender loving moans and growls escaping betwixt their snouts. For an eternity they stood like that, hearts and minds mingling into one as the pair let loose all the pent up emotions and frustrations in one explosive lip lock.

But Krystal was never one for holding back, especially not now. She guided Fox with slow steps backwards. Krystal had long since mapped out the room and moved with such ease as she felt the base of the bed touch her heels. With the knowledge that her bed was there, she fell back onto it with the man she wanted most atop her. His weight fell upon her body, warm, bracing. His rich spicy scent encompassing and intermingling with her own.

Out of instinct, Fox reached for a light switch only for his wrist to be tenderly grabbed and placed upon the side of her snout.

"Don't see Fox, feel," she whispered encouragingly.

Fox understood what she was saying on an instinctual level. Their entire dance from then until now had almost been in harmony, near perfect sync with one another. The final act was upon them and Krystal wanted to experience him raw, without barriers or stopping. And that feeling was indeed mutual. Fox wanted so desperately to tell Krystal how he felt at that moment, to share his heart with her.

"Krys…"

Before he could continue, what he got in return was a smile in the dark followed by her lips once more interlock with his. Such a move told Fox everything he needed.

_"No need for words… I feel it too,"_ Came the sweet dulcet tones of Krystal within his mind. Fox felt his heart soar higher than it ever had in his life. Fox's heart thundered within his chest, the desire and love he felt for the blue vixen came out at supercruise.

Fox would make this night one remember or die trying.

That last thought earned him a giggle from below only to be followed by a sudden moan as he touched her in ways she had only dreamed of.

Soon enough, all that would be heard in that room were the throes and echoes of unrivaled bliss and love which would reverberate down the halls of The Great Fox. Much to the other crew members annoyance. And perhaps a small bit of joy from one aging Hare at Fox and Krystal finally making a move on one another.


End file.
